The Red Dragon Rider
by AttitudeDragon
Summary: Luna fem-Naru finds a red stone, but is it really a stone? With the villagers hate, the teachers at the academy failing her on purpose, and getting a beating for a birthday present can she handle the 'stone? And maybe love? What about this stanger.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon Rider

Summary: Luna(fem-Naru) finds a red stone, but is it really a stone? With the villagers hate, the teachers at the academy failing her on purpose, and getting a beating for a birthday present can she handle the 'stone'? And maybe love?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. TT If i did Gaara would be shirtless in EVERY episode so would Pein, hehehe

A/N : the beginning WILL suck it's my first story.

"Idiot" Talking

_"moron" Thoughts_

**"Brat" Demon / justu **

_**"YUKI" Yelling**_

**"bitch" Demon thinking**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain poured down on Luna's broken seven year old body. Blood colored her once beautiful gold hair crimson, Luna's bright blue eyes once filled with happiness and joy are now filled with fear and sadness. Luna looked at her body and noticed she had a broken arm and leg. Her right arm was burned from a fireball , while her left was broken. Bruises and slash marks littered her body, and there was a fatal wound around her heart, 'probably from a kunai' she thought. Her white satin kimono was cover in blood. Her blood. Her pony-tails are covered in blood and mud. She looked up at the faces grinning and laughing at her.

To say the villagers were happy would be an understatement. They finally got back at the demon brat.

" You got what you deserved, Demon!"

" DIE"

" Now you will DIE!!!!!"

" MURDER"

" TRASH"

Were just some of the cruel things said as they advanced on Luna. Right as a Anbu was about to bring down his katana to finish Luna off the Third appeared with Inu.

"What is going on here?!"

Demanded the third.

" We're killing the dem-"

Before he could finish he was killed by Inu.

" Inu take them to Ibiki for some fun."

"Hai"

Was the only reply as Inu took them to Ibiki. As soon as they were gone Sarutobi looked at Luna sadness was clearly in his eyes. With a sigh he took Luna to the hospital. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------- Hospital ----------------------------------------------------------------

Luna's View

I opened my eyes to a familiar scene, a blinding white ceiling.'Can't they change the color, geez I'm gonna go

blind.' I thought as I sat up. I felt a pain jolt up though the my arms. With a sigh I looked my self over and noticed

most of my wounds were healed.'like always, how do I do that? Oh and happy birthday me.' I thought. I was too wrapped up in checking my self for wounds and thinking about my fast healing rate to notice the door open or to notice that Sarutobi ( the third hokage) walk in and grab the chair that was next to the bed I was sitting on.

"Luna." I jumped,stiffened and wiped my head to look at the intruder. As soon as I saw who it was I calmed down and put a smile on my face.

" Hey old man! What ya here for?"

I questioned tilting my head a little to the left. I notice Sarutobi frown but he still replied.

"I'm here to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Sarutobi asked in a concerned voice.

'oh dandy. I just feel like I was just beaten to a bloody pulp, what do you think?!' I thought with a roll of my eyes, but kept that to my self.

" I'm fine just a little sore is all."

I replied with a yawn, 'man I'm really beat.' It seems like the Hokage noticed.

"Luna, get some sleep, I'll see you when you woke up."

Normal View

A few hours later Luna was released from the hospital. It was around ten at night and we can find Luna walking under the moon lite path that leads into the forest surrounding Konoha. Luna was so engulfed in thinking that she didn't notice she walked right into a clearing. When she looked up her breath hitched, she was in the most beautiful place imaginable. The way the moon lite reflected off the water was breath-taking, sakura petals were carried by the light breeze that linger the night. The clearing it's self was in the shape of a crescent moon,

sakura trees lined the perimeter. Because of the way the moon lite the clearing everything in it had a blue tint. Right as Luna walked into the middle of the clearing a red light appeared, lighting up the night sky, changing its color to a blood red. The light was blinding. Luna's hands shot up to cover her eyes. When the light -or what ever it was- disappeared there were now two things in the clearing. One was Luna and the other was-

Cliff Hanger!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

This is REALLY short. Tell me what ya think! Like, Hate, Okay, Sucks,Good,Bad? I wanna know!

If I get some reviews then I write the 2nd chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of the spell(s) in this chapter and/or story. Most of the spells are from. Eragon and or made up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Last time :_

_When the light -or what ever it was- disappeared there were now two things in the clearing. One was Luna and the other was-_

A women. A very young , very beautiful women. She had long flowing black hair with a red tint. Her eyes were a breath- taking emerald green. She was extremely pale but not sickly pale. On her top lip she had pitch black lipstick while on her bottom lip she had red. She wore a black -with red tint- dress that went to mid-thigh, with ruby red shorts underneath. Instead of normal shinobi sandals she wore black high heels. ( think Tsunade's shoes) On her wrist were gold bracelets. She had a tattoo on her lower back, in the shape of a five tailed dragon.

Luna was so shocked by the stranger's sudden appearance that she couldn't talk. The stranger looked at Luna and then the space around them like she was looking for something or more like someone.

"Why did you summon me child?" The scarlet vice snapped Luna out of her trance like state.

"What do you mean? I didn't summon you, you just appeared." Luna replied somewhat confused.

" Nonsense child, I can only be summoned by the rider," said the stranger, " Where is your dragon? And where is your sign?"

Luna stood up from her sitting position to look right at the stranger.' What is she talking about? What the hell is a rider and what the hell is 'the sign' I think she is insane.' Luna's thoughts were cut short my the stranger's voice.

' I really gotta stop talking to myself, well more like think.'

"Child, why have you called for me?" The black haired women asked. Again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luna was starting to get annoyed. (A/N I hate it mean that happens. You don't know what someone is talking about when they think you do.)

" Child-"

" _**Stop. Calling. me. child." **_ Luna said though gritted teeth.

"Alright then, let's start by introducing our selves. I'm Kyoko of the dragons. Who are you hatchling" Stated the stranger now known as Kyoko.

"I'm Uzumaki Luna. Why are you calling me hatchling? And I thought dragons were extincted? Luna was curious about Kyoko.

" Hatchling is what we call our young. And dragons were never extincted, we just stayed hidden do to some rather unpleasant events, to which I'll explain in do time. Now Luna, show me your sign."

" How man times do I have to ask? WHAT SIGN?!" Luna was starting to get pissed off. First the teachers at the academy fail her on purpose, then she gets beat up, then she meets this lunatic, and now she won't shut up about this stupid sign.

" Why the sign of the Dragon Rider of course." Replied Kyoko

" Wh-What do you mean, I don't have the sign."

" Of course you do Luna, only those with the sign can summon their guardians. I, so happen to be yours. Let me see your wrists." Kyoko said.

Luna showed Kyoko her wrists. What happened next will change Luna's future forever. On Luna's Left wrist was a dagger with a red dragon wrapping around it. While on her right was the kanji for rider. By now Luna's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

" Th-Those weren't there earlier." Luna said in a shocked voice.

" They were always there, but they only become visible to you when you had that a near death experience. Yes I know about that."

"How , Never mind."

"So what does the sign mean?" Luna was now very curious,

" It means that you will have to fine your dragon. Let me tell you what a rider is exactly."

With that Kyoko and Luna walk to the waters edge and sat down Indian style. Once they got comfortable Kyoko started the long story about riders.

"First let's start with what you know about dragons and guardians." started Kyoko.

"Well,i know dragons can fly. They can breath fire, and from what I've read they are really loyal. For guardians, don't they just guard?" That was about all that Luna knew about dragons and guardians.

"Huh that's it? Um okay. Not many know this but, three thousand years ago there was a war called ' The Dragon War'. The reasons for the war were simple, power, greed, and fear. There were some greedy humans back then, a lot more then now. The war really started when these humans found out that if you bond with a dragon or have the mark -as you do- they become immortal. You would never grow old, you would have forever youth, inhuman abilities, and remarkable power. Since this was found out power hungry, and greedy humans thought that if they had a dragon on their side they would be invincible. So these mortals would suddenly bear the 'mark' and demand for a dragon. The head dragon got tired of all the false 'marks' that when the real dragon riders came they were turned down, because the head dragon -Itaka ( I'm going to call him that from now on)- couldn't tell if the mark they bear is real or fake. And so, along story short, all hell broke loose. War was declared on dragons for not giving themselves up. The war itself lasted about one hundred and fifty years. Until Itaka decided that it would be best if dragons were to become 'extinct'. Sadly all the real dragon riders died off during the war. From either not being able to bond with their partners -which leads to the death of both rider and dragon- or from the riders and dragons that took part in the war. Guardians are what you said. They simply guard. Every rider has a guardian, the guardians give advice to their charges, and also protect the dragons and riders from danger. They protect the secrets of the dragons. With someone was to leak any information about riders and dragons, the guardians eliminate the threat."

After Kyoko finished Luna had many emotions. Anger, sadness,happiness,and comfort. Anger because of the stupidity of the power hungry and greedy, sadness at the way the dragons were treated, like some power giving machines. Happiness that she has the honor of being a dragon rider, and lastly she feels comforted by the fact that she is going to have someone that will always be there.

" Thats … thats so sad." Luna was really intrigued by this history lesson. But she was still sad.

" Yes, it is. But what's done is done. The past is the past. Before we continue I must ask something. Do you wish to be a dragon rider?" At the end Kyoko was dead serious. She waited patiently for Luna to answer.

" Yes, I do."

Kyoko smiled down at Luna. Finally there was going to be a new rider, and a kind one at that. That is very uncommon.

"Very well. We shall now go over the rules and abilities for-"

"Rules? There are rules?" Luna asked tilting her head to the left a little. Luna's thoughts were along the lines of

_' What the hell? What rules could there be for a rider?' _ Mean while Kyoko was letting out a laugh.

"Yes, there are rules. What? You didn't honestly think you would just get your dragon and be on the way. Ha, don't make me laugh. Now on with the rules and abilities. First, what ever happens to you happens to your dragon and vis versa . Second, before you even get your dragon you have to pass a test. One which Itaka will give you. Third, you must **NOT** under **ANY** circumstances tell any one of your dragon, without permission from Itaka. Fourth, you must **NEVER** allow **any one** to ride and/or use your dragon with out your dragons permission. You never know if someone might try to steal your dragon. Now, on to the abilities. For starters, you get heighten senses. Oh and once you and your dragon are bonded you will be able to join your mind with your dragon's, by doing this you will be able to see,hear,smell what your dragon sees,smells, and hears. All you have to do is say is '** Skulblakas Ven' **(1). But this takes great strength, do not do it to soon . Wait until you are ready. Now every dragon has special gifts, some are similar to other, but no two are ever the same. For instance, one dragon may be able to change the heat of their fire to burn or freeze their opponents. While another may be able to cast spells. Now, these gift will be past down from dragon to rider. Remember dragon and rider are one."

"Wow," was all that Luna could say.

Kyoko let that sink in before she continued. It amused her to no end to see the expressions on Luna's face. Priceless. By now Luna was doing a great expression of a fish out of water. To think that she may have all these abilities is incredible! Kyoko took a breath before she continued.

" Now, as I said before some other abilities are immortality, and youth. I believe thats it." Now that Kyoko was finished explaining everything to her charge she could stay in the human realm.

" That's- I mean- wow." To say Luna was surprised would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that such power existed. This was unbelievable, no incredible.

After some more talking with Kyoko, Luna realized how late it was. The sun was coming up so she guessed around 5: 30am. She needed to get home and change before she goes to the academy.

"Hey Kyoko, I need to go home. The academy will start in about two hours and I need to change."

Kyoko nodded and got up.

" Do you want me to fly you home?" Kyoko asked.

" Yes, please" Relied Luna.

" Okay climb on my back and hold on tight!" With that Kyoko changed in to a beautiful black dragon. She had black scales and sparkling green slanted eyes. A long black tail with a arrow tip ,and a green belly. Bat like wings, and teeth sharper then a blade. Kyoko's dragon form was about 9' ft tall and 15' ft long. She could hold about two people with out having trouble flying.

Luna marbled at how beautiful she looked. After Luna climbed on Kyoko's back they took off at amazing speeds. The trees were a blur, the wind wiped around Luna's face, and the light from the sun raise made both of them glow.

Normally it took thirty minutes to walk to Luna's house from where they are, but when flying it took all of five minutes.

After they arrived at Luna's house Luna hopped off Kyoko and sprinted to her room. Luna changed into a black tank top, orange shorts that went down to mid-thigh, orange fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals. She also had a black choker with a orange pendent around her neck. On her arms and legs were black tinted bandages. Luna tied her shoulder blade length hair into two pony-tails with two burnt orange ribbons. Luna quickly went to the mirror and looked at herself. Once she was satisfied she grab her book bag and sprinted to the kitchen to grab a banana. After she grabbed her make shift breakfast Luna lock the door to her apartment and hopped on Kyoko's back.

Once Luna was on Kyoko's back Kyoko took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Author's Note XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Guys thanks for added me to your favorites and/or alert list!

**Skulblakas Ven – is from Eragon**

**This is done automatically when a dragon rider joined his/her mind with his/her dragon during flight.**

I got that definition from Google, just type in Eragon spells and click the first link.

When I said '_what ever happens to you happens to your dragon and vis versa.'_

That means that if you get wounded on the shoulder your dragon will get wounded in the same place. And vis versa.

Love you all!

Hikaru


	3. Questions

I have a few questions.

Do you guys want longer chapters?

How strong do you want Luna to be?

Weak, average, Strong, Insanely strong, Inhumanly strong,Half demon, or demon

Do you want Luna to have a weapon

Thats it.

This is **NOT **a poll, I'm just curious.

Oh, I don't think some people under stand about the guardians thing.

Kyoko **IS** Luna's guardian.

Every rider **WILL** have a guardian.

There are only so many guardians as there are Riders/Dragons.

Thats All

Review on the ?'s I asked plwease!!!!


	4. REAL ch 3

**For the questions I asked here are some answers I got.....**

**How strong do you want Luna to be?**

**Weak: 0**

**average:0**

**Strong:2**

**Insanely strong:1**

**Inhumanly strong :0**

**Half demon:0 **

**or demon: 4**

**So far demon is in the lead.**

**Do you want Luna to have a weapon?**

**Yes: 3**

**No : 0**

**I got one idea for a weapon, but I need more plwease. **

**New questions YAY * jumps for joy ***

**Who do you want Luna to be paired with? I'm heading for GaaLuna, but I want ur opinions, thou for this story or future stories!**

**GaaLuna : Pretty sure thou**

**SasuLuna: I hate sasuke, but if it gets a lot ill bear with it, and write. Just for you!!!**

**LeeLuna: ...O.o**

**SasoLuna: SWEET! _* Saso= Sasori_**

**AkatsukiLuna: Nice**

**KakaLuna: a little old but, who cares!**

**ChojiLuna: _got one already_**

**Harem: Girls can have them to!!!!!** _note you can give me more ideas_

**Akatsuki: **

**Good: **

**Bad:**

**Luna has a Sibling?!? **_**can be adopt, half, step, etc **_

**Yes:**

**No:**

**_____________________________ Chapter 3 * real one*___________________________________**

**Me: Thanks to the people who reviewed! *Sniffs so touched***

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_Last time : _

_After they arrived at Luna's house Luna hopped off Kyoko and sprinted to her room. Luna changed into a black tank top, orange shorts that went down to mid-thigh, orange fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals. She also had a black choker with a orange pendent around her neck. On her arms and legs were black tinted bandages. Luna tied her shoulder blade length hair into two pony-tails with two burnt orange ribbons. Luna quickly went to the mirror and looked at herself. Once she was satisfied she grab her book bag and sprinted to the kitchen to grab a banana. After she grabbed her make shift breakfast Luna lock the door to her apartment and hopped on Kyoko's back. _

_Once Luna was on Kyoko's back Kyoko took off. _

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Chapter 3 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A blur. That is what the people of Konoha saw. It was a black and green blur speeding toward the academy. Many put it off as a illusion. It was, after all, only six thirty in the morning, and no one was really a wake yet. So they put it off.

With Luna/Kyoko

There was one emotion that can describe the way Luna was feeling right now. That feeling was happiness. Luna loved the way the wind felt against her face. She loved beginning in the sky, and being able to look down at the tiny pecks that are villagers.

Kyoko loved having someone ride her. ( minds **OUT** of the gutter!) Her rider died during the war. So now, to have the feeling of a rider on her back was heaven. [ I'll explain at the end]

A few minutes later the duo arrived at the academy with an hour and a half left. The landing was, well a little bumpy .

" We'll have to work on the landing" Kyoko called looking down at Luna, who fell off when they landed. Kyoko was trying to keep her laughter in, and was failing, miserably. With a glare, Luna accepted the offered hand ( Claw?) and pulled herself up.

" Oh, just let it out already!" Snapped Luna. She could see Kyoko trying -and failing, I might add- to hold her laughter and amusement in. Luna only had to say it once, then laughter could be heard all around the academy.

" BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kyoko was all but rolling on the floor laughing. All the while Luna was thinking about all the ways she could kill her guardian. While trying to get rid of the tick that 'magically' appeared.

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

" **ALRIGHT ALREADY!!**"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Some where in Suna Gaara's hands shot up to his ears. He silently vowed to kill whoever was yelling.

_Little did he know it might just be his future girlfriend * Evil laughs BWHAHAHA Cough Cough HAHAHAH*_

Back in Konoha

Kyoko held her ears in pain. Okay, so maybe she did take the laugh a bit _to_ far. After she stopped the ringing in her ears, she got up, and in a swirl of blue orbs she transformed in to her human form again. Once Kyoko was in her human form they walk toward Iruka-sensei's classroom. Once in side they both took a seat in the back row.

"What's Iruka-sensei going to say when he sees you, Kyoko?" Really, how was she going to explain this. Just up and say 'sorry Iruka-sensei, this is my dragon guardian, I meet her last night when she appeared in a flash of light..Oh don't mind her, she won't bite'. He'll think I'm insane! And then he'll call some nice men with long syringes to come and take me to the 'Happy Place', like hell! Little did she know Kyoko already took care of it.

6 hour and 50 minutes later.

_'Oh my god, can this get anymore boring?!'_ The last 20 minutes was nothing but, hokage this and hokage that., and this is how you mold your chakra. _' I think I'm going to DIE of boredom!'_

" Alright class, that's it for to day. Remember tomorrow is the accuracy and taijutsu testing." With that everyone left.

" Hey Kyoko, how come no one asked about you? Did you use any dragon powers?" asked a curious Luna.

" Well...... no. Hehe, I just used a invisibility jutsu." All this was done while Kyoko rubbed the back of her head. All the while Luna face-faulted.

" Yea, whatever, I'm going to go for a walk. Why don't you go to my house and stay there and I'll come come back in an hour or so."

" Okay, I'm tired anyway. Later" With that Kyoko jumped on to the roof tops and disappeared from site. Luna sighed and started walking. Luna didn't really know where she was going, she just wanted to get some fresh air. Awhile of walking and Luna found her self in that same field as last night. Luna walked to the waters edge and sat down. Then some thing caught her eye. Luna squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at it. It looked like a stone. A red stone. Luna got up and took off her gloves and sandals. She started walking into the water toward the stone. When the water got up to Luna's knees, Luna had finally reached the stone. She picked it up and started turning it in her hands. The strange thing about the stone is that it had flame and water-like patterns all over it. And where the flame-like patterns were it was red, while where the water-like patterns were it was blue. And where both would meet it became purple. Luna decided that she liked it and would keep it. So she walked back to where she was sitting before and got her stuff. She held the stone close to her heart and started walking back to her house. Completely oblivious to the glowing stone in her arms. When she walked though the door she failed to noticed the knowing look Kyoko throw her. After she said good-night to Kyoko, she put the stone on her dresser, changed into a short sleeved shirt and long black sleeping pants, and went to bed.

The Next Day : Saturday

The sun peeped though the blinds, thus waking the sleeping Luna. Blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up only to notice the stone she found yesterday was glowing. Blinking, she slowly got up and started walking slowly toward her dresser. Reaching her hand up she cautiously touched the stone, only to jump back in surprise when the stone broke, leaving a crack. Luna walked again toward the stone 'till it was only two inches from her finger tips. Before Luna could do anything the stone broke completely, leaving behind a red and blue colored creature. Taking a closer look at this creature, Luna realized it was a baby dragon. She fell on her ass when the this baby dragon coughed up some fire/smoke.

" **KYOKO!**" Yelled Luna with some panic in her voice. Hearing the panic in Luna voice Kyoko came running in . She looked around but when she saw the newly hatch dragon on the dresser, and her charge on the ground she calmed down. Kyoko helped Luna up and turned to see the new hatchling watching Luna with big innocent eyes.

" Luna, meet your new dragon!" happily cried Kyoko. Luna look between the two,

Kyoko

Dragon

Kyoko

Dragon

Kyoko

"Huh," was the intelligent reply. ( intelligent reply, HA) She turned to Kyoko to explain.

sigh," This is your new dragon. I knew what it was yesterday but decided not to tell you because I thought it wouldn't hatch for a while. Well that's interesting. Anyway, looks like your test with Itaka will have to be today."

" It will?" came Luna's voice.

"Yes it will, I'll have to summon him, troublesome." (sound familiar?)

Luna rounded her eyes at the troublesome. Already used to it from her best friend Shikamaru. She walked to her apparently new dragon. The said dragon blinked its big eyes, and tilted it's head to the side, making Luna's face brake into a smile.

TBC

Well, there's chapter 3!

Next chapter Luna will get some training, and spells!

I'm not going to put up chapter 4 'till next week.

I'm going out of town, and won't be able to get to a computer. TT * cries*

REVIEW THE STORY!!!!!

Also answer some of the questions so I can get some ideas of what cha want!!!


	5. Chap 4 Sora

**How strong do you want Luna to be?**

**Weak: 0**

**average:0**

**Strong:3**

**Insanely strong:3**

**Inhumanly strong :0**

**Half demon:0 **

**or demon: 5**

**So far demon is in the lead.**

**Do you want Luna to have a weapon?**

**CLOSED!!! I know what I'm using.**

**New questions YAY * jumps for joy ***

**The Pair is...... ( Drum roll, please......) ….......................... A SURPRISE!!!!! **( hehe I mean I know, read and find out)

**Akatsuki: **

**Good:1 **

**Bad:0**

**Same: 1**

**Luna has a Sibling?!? **

**Yes: 1**

**No: 1**

"talking"

"_Dragon talking/thinking to Luna"_

" _Luna talking/thinking to dragon"_

**Yelling/demon**

_**demon's thoughts**_

_**Kyuubi thinking to Luna.**_

_'thinking'_

_Last time on " The Red Dragon Rider"_

"_Huh," was the intelligent reply. ( intelligent reply, HA) She turned to Kyoko to explain._

_sigh," This is your new dragon. I knew what it was yesterday but decided not to tell you because I thought it wouldn't hatch for a while. Well that's interesting. Anyway, looks like your test with Itaka will have to be today."_

" _It will?" came Luna's voice._

"_Yes it will, I'll have to summon him, troublesome." (sound familiar?) _

_Luna rounded her eyes at the troublesome. Already used to it from her best friend Shikamaru. She walked to her apparently new dragon. The said dragon blinked its big eyes, and tilted it's head to the side, making Luna's face brake into a smile._

Luna sighed for the millionth time that morning. Why? It's rather simple. Kyoko left to talk to Itaka about testing Luna. She left all right, over **3** hours ago! With another sigh, Luna looked at her dragon. She still hadn't thought of a name yet. ( and because I haven't thought of a name I call dragon-dragon hehe And 'dragon' is really getting old.(me: "NO it's NOT!!")

Luna tilted her head while looking Dragon. Why might you ask. Well that's rather simple ( hehe sound familiar?) the dragon was-what looked like- trying to breath fire. And failing, in a completely adorable way. Adorable you might ask, well here let me describe the scene.

The little dragon had it's red cheeks puffed out, while it's tiny light blue/silver chest was also puffed out. The dragon's dark red wings were spread wide, while it's legs were slightly apart. Gold eyes -that would make any other gold item pale in comparison- were cutely focused on the task at hand, giving this new born a somewhat cross eyed look.

Giggling, Luna reached for and grab the dragon. The dragon gave a same squeak and moved his ( Yes the dragon is a boy) gold eyes toward Luna. _" Is something wrong, Luna-chan?" _Surprised by the voice in her head, Luna ended up on the ground. Again. Luna stared wide-eyed at the dragon in her arms.

"D-did you just talk?!" yelledasked ( yelled + asked= yelledasked, for those who got it right Cookie for you!!)

" _Technically I 'thought' to you. But it's the same, think,talk." _( I HATE it when everyone says 'technically' in every sentence. Man talk 'bout pissing me off! SO annoying!! back to story)

"How can y-you talk," Dragon gave Luna look. " right, how can you think to me?" ( I have **NO** clue if that made sense at **ALL**!! : P ) _" Every dragon can talk to his/her rider." _

"Oh,...so.... we can talk to each other without having to say it out loud, right." _"Right, your pretty."_

Luna suddenly found small blush on her cheeks.( blushing from a dragon! Tehe) Shaking the blush off , Luna got up only to be knocked back again when Kyoko and a strange blue haired man appeared.

" Luna this is Itaka. He is hear to give you your test."

"Hello Luna," Said a voice with a hint of softness in it. Luna looked up only to have her blue eyes clash with his purple ones. Getting up with help from Kyoko, Luna could now get a good look at Itaka.

Itaka stood around six feet give or take a few inches. He has a normal blue ( normal yea, cuz blue is SUCH a normal hair color!!!!) hair color, He has pale soft purple eyes. Itaka wore a normal a dark blue kimono with a gold dragon on the back, he wore no shoes but you couldn't really tell. Itaka had sharp nails, and slitted eyes. If you looked closely Itaka a scale like marks on his neck, they looked almost like tattoos.

Smiling, Luna tilted her head a little while she asked, " What's my test gonna be Itaka-sama?"

Itaka motioned for her to sit and Kyoko and he soon followed suit. Dragon hopped in Luna's lap, seeing Luna scratch the baby dragon under the chin Itaka smiled." All you have to do is answer this question,"

"That's it? I thought it would have to be something more."

Itaka replied by saying" No, just answer this question. Ready?" Seeing Luna's nod he continued.

" You're on a mission, both your teammates, and sensei are being held hostage, and you can save them but you were ordered to complete the mission. What do you do? Save your team or complete the mission?" ( okay I know its not really a test, but I cant think of anything else!! don't hate me!) Itaka was 99.9% sure Luna would be her team. He hoped she wasn't like the others who pick the mission.

" I would pick my team!" Said the seven year old. Itaka smiled. This one was pure and innocent he could tell. She will make a fine rider.

" That's the right answer. I'm glad you picked it. Most people pick the mission."

Luna was curious so she asked. " Why, I mean why would they pick the mission?"

Kyoko answered this time. " Some people don't care about their team." Luna 'oh ed' and left it at that.

**A/N : the Justuin this next part is from part 2 of Naruto . Information bout Justu are at the end. So I don't own them. Oh, and they will be in English, I cant find them in Japaneses. Sorry! **

_Time skip: One week_

_Location: Forest around Konoha _

_Time: October 2nd, 4:14 am _

Luna panted as she tried the jutsu one more time. She almost got it. Taking a breathe Luna called,

" **Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique" (1)**

After Luna said the jutsu, Kyoko- her training 'dummy' – was encased in crystals. Kyoko smiled and gave a short nod to Luna. Luna canceled the jutsu and smiled. _' Shes improving and learning fast'_ Kyoko thought.

" Kyoko-sensei, how did I do?" Asked Luna. She really thought she got it.

" Great. You got it down, but keep practicing so you can perfect it. Do you want to rest or do you want to learn from the **Book Of Shadows (2)** with your dragon?"

" I wanna what's the book of shadows?" Replied Luna.

" Okay Luna. You'll find out later. Oh and you need to name your dragon. We can't keep calling him 'dragon' all the time."

" _Yeah, Luna-chan. I need a name. I don't like being called dragon all the time. It's really annoying."_

" _Sorry, I'll think of a name" _

Luna walked to a tree and sat down at the trunk of it. Dragon hopped into her lap and curled up. Kyoko smiled at the sight. It was so cute. Kyoko decided to go get Luna some breakfast, It was around four in the morning.

"Luna, Dragon, I'm going to goget us some breakfast. Don't go anywhere." And with that Kyoko left.

**Luna's Mind **

_'Kyo, no. Mei, no. Kin, no. I know!' _

" _Dragon I got a name for you!"_

" _Really Luna-chan? What is it?" _Dragon asked somewhat excited.

" _Sora! What ya think?"_

"_Sky huh? I like Luna-chan!" _( that's the definition I got, I think its right.)

Right then Kyoko came back with some ramen, dango, tea, and cookies. She put them down and sat across from Luna. " Hey Kyoko-sensei! I got a name for dragon! What to hear it?"

Kyoko blinked, then said, " Of course I do."

" It's Sora. I think it will be a good name. I mean, it means Sky, and dragon said he liked flying"

Kyoko smiled thinking it is a good name. After they had breakfast they started.

"Okay Luna, Sora is a special dragon-" Kyoko started but was interrupted by Luna and Sora.

"I/He am/is?" Luna and Sora said at the same time. Which caused Luna and Kyoko to look at Sora in surprise. " What? Just because I didn't talk out loud doesn't mean I can't." That got looks from student and sensei.

"Anyway as I was saying, Sora is special. You see, every 500 years, a dragon is born with the powers. Powers of a witch/wizard. Normally the powers are just with the dragon, but Sora and you have become so close in this short time,those powers have some how transferred to you."

" So....I'm a witch?" Luna asked slowly taking it in.

"Yes, you are a witch, and Sora is a wizard. Now for your previous question, The Book of Shadows is a book that holds spells, charms, hexes, jinx,demon information, summoning spells, and other things. This book is from your ancestress. The Book of Shadows will only allow a pure heart to touch and read it. Other wise it will repel, meaning that person is evil or has a dark heart. "

Luna nodded her head as she listened. It really was a lot to take in. Witch. Wizard. Book Of Shadows. Spells. Demons. Luna hand went up to her head. _' Ow, what a headache.'_

Shaking her head, Luna asked, " Where is the Book Of Shadows? Do you have it?"

Sigh " No I don't have it, sorry. I think your Hokage does though. You should try asking for it, i'm pretty sure he'll give it to you." By the time Kyoko Finished Luna was already on her way to the Hokage's Tower.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique**

**Covers enemy in crystals. If the Crystal is broken the person traped inside will disintegrate.**

**2 Book Of Shadows.**

**Book that contains spells, demon infor, and more. From the show _Charmed_**

Well theres chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ill start making the chap longers, but it will take more time to write them. Also check out my other story PeinNaru!!! ( ill up date PeinNaru Soon give me time!!!!!!

OOHH Some other ideas of stories I have ( idont know why ALL of them have hitsugaya in them, I guess bc thats all im reading right know, idk, im messed up that way. Anyway it will take a while be4 I get them started so BE PATIENT (SP?)!!!!!!!!!!

**First kiss –** Its would be a hitsugaya X naru ( fem)

I'm not going to put a big summary. But heres a short one

Hitsugaya is great Captin, Hes strongm, Hot, and smart. Hes cool and colleted, but thats all about to change when he meets Naru.

**Ramen and Watermelon **– Hitsugaya and Naruto ( MALE)

" RAMEN!" " WATERMELON" "RAMEN" "WATERMELON"

only Naruto can get the captin THIS riled up. And over **FOOD!**

**The snow queen-** Hitsugaya X naru ( fem)

What happends when Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia get traped and have to fight 35 hollows , Alone!!

But wait, who's this stranger and why does she have a Zanpakuto?!?!?!? What will Captin Hitsugaya do when he and the other chaptins meet this stranger?

Well BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ya

Hikaru


	6. Chapter 6

…

been awhile hasn't it? Sorry I haven't update this story (hehe, sheepish smile)

Well here's chapter 6 , ENJOY!!!!

**Sasuke/Sakura-bashing, sorry if I'm a bit off on Kakashi's behavior. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Akatsuki, Charmed, Eragon, or Harry potter. **

**I don't own the spells or definition (Go to google) **

-

-

"talking"

"_Sora talking/think to Luna"_

"_Luna talking/ thinking to Sora." _

**Yelling/ Demon(s)**

_**Demon(s) thoughts**_

_**Kyuubi thinking to Luna.**_

_'Thinking"_

_:Writing:_

-

-

_Last time on ; Red Dragon Rider_

_By the time Kyoko was finished Luna was already on her way to the Hokage Tower._

_-_

**TIME SKIP ~ 5 years **

**Luna is 12 here.**

Luna walked toward the Academy wearing her headband proudly. After she stop Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, Iruka gave her his headband. Luna touched her headband and smiled. Looks like she can add Iruka to her precious people list.

Luna started thinking who her teammates are gonna be.. _' I wonder who my teammates are gonna be. I hope its not Sasuke or Sakura.'_ Luna thought with disgust. The Uchiha had been staring at her like she was a chuck of meat and he was the hungriest guy in the world. And the Haruno was no better, all she ever does is scream, yell, and push herself all over Sasuke. It sickens Luna.

Turning left, the academy came into Luna's view. Seeing a figure walking toward the academy about 30 meters ahead of her, Luna started running toward the figure. Once she was in reach, Luna pounced on the figure with a cry of "SHINO!!!"

The figure now known as Shino stumbled, He turned his head to look at Luna.

"Hello Luna," He said polity. Luna smiled at Shino.

After some more talking the duo headed for their classroom. Once inside the took a seat in the back next to their other best friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

**(A/n/// The kiss still happened im just not going to write it. All the teams are the same. So I'm not gonna say them. Same with the tests.)**

**Time Skip **

**1 Week Later. **

Team 7 walk toward the Hokage's tower to get a new mission. They walked up the stairs and into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Good Morning Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted The Hokage-Sarutobi-. " We're here for a new mission."

"ah, yes. Well I have a high D ranked bordering C. Bordering C because of the chance of bandits or low-level chunin"

After a moment of think Kakashi turned to his team. " Sasuke, Sakura, Luna?"

Luna and Sora nodded, Sasuke gave a smirk and nodded, And Sakura -after seeing Sasuke nod- also nodded her head. Kakashi gave a eye-smile.

" What kind of mission is it Old-Man?" Luna said bouncing up and down.

"LUNA DONT SPEAK TO THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT" Sakura screeched. Luna Rolled her eyes.

"It is a scroll delivery to Suna. It is a month long mission, as you will have to wait for the Kazekage's reply." Sarutobi handed Kakashi a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it. Kakashi placed the scroll in his chest pocket in his Jonins vest. Kakashi then turned to his team, " Pack for a month, bring things you will need. But try to dim it down to necessaries." He looked at Sakura for the last part. "Meet at the front gate in 15 minutes. Ja!" He gave them an eye smile and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-

-

_**Naru's Apartment**_

"_What should we bring Sora-kun? _

"_The Book of shadows, Weapons, scrolls uh blank and sealing one, Um maybe some soldiers pills, Senbon needles, the usual."_

"_M'kay," _

Inside her Anbu backpack she put 2 scrolls full of clothes -most of it shinobi gear and a few outfits of civilian clothes-, a medium medical kit, a warm blanket and a sealed sleeping bag. Luna also put in a small canteen of water, some energy bars,a weapons sealed scroll, some treats for Sora,and the Book of Shadows.

Luna changed her clothes to something more, appropriate for Suna's weather. Luna changed into a small green jacket with silver lining that ended at an inch below her breasts, a mint green tank top that end around her navel. She than changed her pants into dark tan shorts with silver bandages underneath .Instead of the regular blue shinobi shoes, Luna put on black shinobi shoes that had guards up to her knees. She tied a brown inch thick leather band around her right wrist, her shuriken pouch around her right leg, and her pouch on her shorts hook.

"_Want me to give you a ride Luna-chan?"_

"_Okay!"_

Luna grabbed her backpack, and locked her door. Once outside Sora jumped off Luna's shoulder and became larger. Luna jumped on his back and the set off for the gates.

-

-

_**Sakura's House**_

Sakura throw another outfit in her over-flowing bag. Her pink bag was filled with perfume, skin-tight shorts and tank tops. Three pairs of high-heels – all different shades of pink- and a few dresses. After Sakura was finished packing she sat at her vanity mirror and started brushing her hair.

"Sakura! Come eat before you leave!" Sakura's mom called from the kitchen. Sakura looked up from brushing and glanced at the clock.

"Sorry mom! I'm dieting!" She picked up her bag and ran out the door toward the front gates.

-

-

_**Sasuke's House**_

Sasuke walked toward the old clan mission room. Once there he picked out a few extra sets of weapons, ninja wire and exploding tags.

Sasuke than walked to his backpack. He set a few pairs of clothing, civilian and shinobi. Glancing at the clock he found that he only had 5 minutes to get to the gate. He picked up his bag and walked toward his front door, only stopping to glance at a picture of his family, brother and all. Narrowing his at Itachi. _'I will kill you.' _

He closed his door locking it, And started running for the front gate.

-

-

Sasuke,Sakura, and Luna were waiting at the gate for their ever late sensei. Luna pulled out her Book of Shadows and turned to where the demon information was. She looked up banshee.

_: Banshee is a rare demon with white hair and orange-white eyes. A Banshees high-pitched screams can burst glass and blood vessels. Their screams can kill mortals, and turn a witch predisposed to emotional pain into a Banshee. The only way to change a Banshee into their previous witch-self is for the person who caused that witch the emotional pain to clearly express their feelings about the witch and allow them to turn back to normal. If a Banshee kills a person, they will become a Banshee permanently. _

_Banshees is a demon who wonders the world feeding on souls in great pain. They hunt only at night, this demon uses her high pitched C voice to track victims by hearing their inner cries. She zones in on the waves of pain the come from the stricken. A Banshee than turns her call into a scream, so powerful that it kills her target. _

_Powers/ Abilities_

_(note these are the only powers we know about,)_

_Sonic screams_

_Super-human strength _

_Agility _

_To turn emotionally pained witches into Banshees_

_Ways to Track a Banshee _

_The only way to track a Banshee is to use the "To Track a Banshee Spell" _

_The spell will turn the user into a white dog, who can hear the high-pitched screams that humans can't. _

_To Track a Banshee_

_The Piercing cry _

_That feeds on pain_

_And leaves more_

_Sorrow than it gains_

_Shall now be heard_

_By one who seeks_

_To stop the havoc _

_That it wreaks_

Sakura noticed Luna reading a black book with a dragon and dagger on the cover. Sakura quietly came up from behind Luna trying to peer over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Sora noticed this and growled, alerting Luna and making Sakura scream,

"AHH" Sakura jumped 3-feet in the air at hearing the growl. Luna looked up from her Book of Shadows, and gave a curious look toward her pink haired teammate.

"Did you need something Sakura?" She asked tilting her head cutely. Sasuke looked up from the ground to stare lustfully at at his blonde teammate.

"What are you reading?" Sakura demanded. She glared at Luna after seeing the way her love look at Luna.

"Nothing Sakura. Just a book."

"If its nothing than why did that lizard of yours growl at me?!"

Luna looked at Sora, than at Sakura. "He doesn't like nosy people. And Soras a dragon not a lizard." She stated like it was obvious.

Sakura was about to yell at Luna but Kakashi decided to appear. He lifted his, "Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed like a banshee. ( haha)

"Mu, Sakura-chan, I was walking here and saw a fish drowning in a pond, and being the kind-hearted person I am, jumped in to save him! And when I got out, I was all wet so I went home to change." Kakashi gave an eye-smile at the end .

Luna giggled, " Well sensei, I'm sure the fish was very grateful." She giggled again.

"He was Luna-chan, he was! Now let's go!" With that the silver haired shinobi turned around and walked out the front gates with his team following him.

-

-

_**Fire Nation/Wind Nation border**_

Kakashi and co walked along the path. Kakashi reading his beloved porno, Sakura clinging onto Sasuke and rubbed her AA sized breasts against his arm, and Luna and Sora playing go-fish while walking.

Luna suddenly stopped walking, making Kakashi look up from his book, the pick haired girl

stop rubbing herself onto her black haired teammate and her black haired teammate to stop look like her was going to throw up.

"Hmm, Luna-chan, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book to look at his blonde student.

Luna looked at the tree branch above their heads and to the left. She could have sworn she saw a pale face, long white hair, and orange white eyes.

_'A Banshee? It couldn't be, I would have sensed her before. I don't-_

"-una, Luna"

Luna snapped out of her thoughts and turned to met her sensei's worried eye.

"huh?" She blinked twice. Sora was still staring at the spot where they saw the supposed Banshee.

"You were spacing out for like 5-minutes Luna-no baka! You were making Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura screeched, raising her fist to hit Luna but before she could Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"Luna-chan, did you notice something?" He asked causally, but his visible eye held the real meaning to the question. _' What did you see?'_

Luna shock her head, but locked eyes with Kakashi. He noticed the look she gave him. _'We need to talk.'_ Kakashi nodded his head and turned only to freeze.

"GET DOWN" He yelled. Sasuke hit the floor, while Luna tackled Sakura to the ground right as a

giant shuriken came hurling above their heads and hit a tree trunk.

"Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja Kakashi. It's a pleasure." A voice said from within the trees. A figure appeared on a tree branch right above Luna's head. The figure pulled a kunai from their pouch and throw it at Luna. Luna did a back flip to a void the kunai. Sora jumped off Luna's shoulder and flapped his wings creating harsh winds forcing the figure to jump away from the tree branch they were standing.

The figure turned his head to look at the branch he was standing on a few seconds ago only to find it in shreds. "Interesting," He turned his head toward Luna. "What is your name?"

"Kuro, focus." A second figure came out of the shadows. " I'm Tugasi Kamagi." As soon as Kakashi heard the name his eyes widened. " Tugasi Kamagi, A-class missing ninja from Kusagakure. Guys I'll take care of him. Stand back and guard the scroll." Sasuke looked like he was about to argue, but before he could open his mouth Kakashi beat him to it. " Sasuke do as I say. He is out of your league."

**With the genin **

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for a few moments, but backed down. The second figure known as Kuro looked at Luna again, gaining a growl from Sora.

"What's your name? And why do you have a dragon,I thought all dragon riders were killed." Kuro spoke.

Luna and Sora shared a look. _"I think we can tell him our names." _Sora said to Luna in her mind. _"But nothing about the book of shadows or us being dragon riders."_

"My name is Luna, and this is Sora we aren't this dragon rider of which you speak.

Ill update later

Ja Ne


	7. Authors notePLZ READ

Hey Guys,

I just want to let you know why I haven't been updating.

First, school has been giving a lot of homework.

Second, I've been having a lot of test. About one major on week. For the past month and a half.

And lastly. I just found out my Grandfather -who I am very close with- has stage 4 lung cancer. And the docs said that -without treatment- he would have about 3-4 months. I'm leaving to go see him in about 2 weeks. Ill try to work on the chapters for all my stories, I have a few done I just have to go over them. I'm hoping that he will have longer than 3-4 months. I might not update for a while. My family didn't expect this, It came as a surprise.

But I promise that I WILL update in a few months.

I hope all of you are still interested in my stories even though I haven't been updating.

Love Hikaru


	8. AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry but I need to think about how I want to continue these stories, I will be continuing them. I know I haven't updated for a while and the only reason is because I was lazy and didn't want to write. I won't be updating it these stories until I can think of a proper way to end them.

Once again I'm really sorry.

Thank You

~Hikaru


End file.
